Estrellas
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Si Jean pudiese pedir un deseo, no sería por él, sería por Sasha y Connie. Quería que ellos vivieran. /SPOILERS DEL MANGA.


**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Fictober 2019 que está realizado la página retos randoms de randoms fandoms, pero me inspiré en algunos de sus prompts.

Este el 5° prompt: estrella.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTRELLAS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jean apuró su vaso de alcohol y se lo empinó de una sola toma, mirando un tanto aburrido el ocaso. La brisa marina estaba empezando a causarle escalofríos y la marea pronto los alcanzaría, pero Sasha había insistido en armar la fogata allí y a esa hora, y no quería arruinarle el ánimo.

Connie también estaba bastante alegre, cruzado de piernas jugueteaba con Sasha a poner un vaso encima del otro, derramando el alcohol, y causándole un poco de exasperación.

En otros tiempos, habría sentido desdén o desprecio por ellos, Marco seguramente habría sido indulgente y amable, pero él no. Solía pensar que eran unos idiotas sin remedios, idiotas en todo el sentido de la palabra, no a la forma en la que se refería a Eren que era más que todo un bocazas apasionado. En el presente, tras todo lo vívido, las traiciones, el dolor, la verdad, la aceptación y la desesperación, Sasha y Coonie eran lo único que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra.

Se preguntó qué diría Marco si pudiese verlos así. Probablemente estaría orgulloso, pensó con melancolía. Observó su vaso vacío, admitiendo que estar rodeado de esas risas escandalosas y chistes baratos era la mejor forma de usar su día libre.

—Toma más, más —Sasha volvió a llenarle el vaso, riendo. Connie coreó—. Aún tenemos tiempo.

—¿Para qué exactamente? —preguntó, rodando los ojos.

Sasha saltó de emoción.

—Armin estaba hablando con Onyankopon el otro día, sobre costumbres erdianas —comenzó, excitada.

—¿No eran supersticiones? —dijo Connie, ladeando la cabeza.

—Da igual —Sasha agitó una mano, impaciente—. ¡Si ves una estrella debes pedir un deseo!

Jean recordaba la conversación. Armin había estado más activo y entusiasmado desde que Eren empezó a mejorar y a pasar tiempo con ellos, abandonando su postura sombría y distante.

—¿No era a una estrella fugaz? —intentó corregir.

—Una estrella es una estrella —dictaminó Sasha cruzando de brazos, muy ufana, dándole igual seguir aquella costumbre al pie de la letra—. Y no se debe desperdiciar oportunidades así —babeó, seguramente pensando en comida.

Él bufó, pero Connie ya estaba metido también en la lógica absurda de Sasha.

—Pediré un nuevo lote de alcohol, y mantas. Además, no me hace daño crecer un poco más. —Empezó a enumerar con los dedos como si realmente se creyera semejante tontería.

Había crecido lo suficiente para sobrepasar a Sasha y estaba muy orgulloso presumiendo su altura. Solo se contenía cuando el capitán Levi estaba cerca, la última vez que el hombre lo había escuchado hablar sobre estaturas le había ordenado limpiar todos los establos y luego correr alrededor de la base diez veces. Connie no olvidaba eso, Jean tampoco.

Previendo su burla, Connie le hizo un gesto grosero y se bebió su vaso de alcohol de una sola toma también.

—Ah, quiero más —se relamió con gusto, un poco achispado.

—No, tú no —dijo Sasha sacudiendo la cabeza—. Si bebes más te volverás más tonto.

—Mira quien habla —Connie le arrebató la botella—. Si tú eres más tonta que yo.

—¿Apuestas?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Jean los observó con un tic en el ojo, solo esos dos podían discutir sobre quien era más tonto.

—Lo mejor es no dejar el alcohol cerca de ustedes. —Puso fin a la discusión apoderándose de la botella que ya estaba a la mitad—. Espabilen que si se emborrachan los dejaré aquí. —Estar a la intemperie no era una idea muy atractiva, y eso los calmó.

—Eres un borde —recriminó Connie haciendo un gesto de resignación.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. —Lo ignoró.

—Ojalá tuviésemos la resistencia de Eren —se lamentó Sasha.

—Sí, ¿eso es normal? —exigió Connie apoyando sus manos sobre la arena detrás de él, en una posición despreocupada—. Nada lo tumba.

—Ah, pero ustedes se han divertido mucho a costa de eso, ¿cierto? —les recordó Jean soltando una risita sardónica. Eren había dejado de ser cortante y extraño, había vuelto a sonreír, a bromear un poco, y a aceptaba con más facilidad los argumentos o planes de Armin y Hange-san a pesar de mostrar cierta reticencia. Parecía una buena señal, sin embargo, a cambio de esa "normalidad" había empezado a beber sin remordimientos.

Al principio, a Jean le hizo gracia, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo Eren bebía más y más, como si de esa forma pudiese desquitarse por algo. Sasha y Connie habían tomado como un reto personal el emborracharlo. Hasta ahora no habían tenido éxito, aunque hubo sus momentos de despiste en el que Eren se mareaba o soltaba la lengua.

—Ya verás, conseguiremos emborracharlo —afirmó Connie con determinación.

—Sí, aún no probamos todo —dijo Sasha—. Nikolo dijo que hay posibilidades si mezclamos algunas bebidas.

—Pasas mucho tiempo con Nikolo. —Jean entrecerró los ojos, olvidando a Eren y su vicio por un momento. No tenía la misma postura que otros sobre la segregación de los prisioneros de guerra, y de hecho Nikolo le agradaba bastante. No olvidaba, no obstante, que simpatía e intercambio de información era algo muy diferente a una relación amorosa. Si alguno de los altos mandos racistas notaba lo que sucedía entre Nikolo y Sasha, probablemente ninguno terminaría bien. No quería eso.

Sasha lo observó un momento, una expresión extraña en su rostro, y luego señaló el cielo casi oscuro, donde puntos plateados brillaban.

—¡Pidan un deseo! —chilló.

Jean quiso quejarse, pero ella lo zarandeó, demasiado animada por el suceso o solo para desviar su atención. Connie se prendió de su otro brazo, y Jean se resignó.

—¡Mantas y alcohol! —Celebró— ¡Y más altura!

—¡No tienes que decirle en voz alta! —recriminó Sasha.

—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Da igual, ya arruinaste tu deseo —se burló ella. Connie gimió.

Dudaba que las estrellas cumplieran deseos, incluso las estrellas fugaces. Jean no creía en cosas así, aunque sonaban bien.

De pronto, Sasha le ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Ya pediste el tuyo, Jean?

—No —Fue rotundo. Bebió directo del pico de la botella e hizo una mueca. Ya era hora de retirarse al cuartel. Sasha refunfuñó.

—¡Pide, pide! —exigió—. No se dará otra vez.

—¿De qué hablas? —Se quejó Connie—. Todos los días hay estrellas.

—Ya, pero los deseos son solo por hoy.

—¿Y eso según quién? —preguntó, indignado.

Sasha se encogió de hombros, pero no contestó. Jean casi rio, era claro que todo eso era según sus términos.

—Son demasiado tontos —dijo con cariño.

—¿No crees? —Hizo un mohín, mirando el cielo—. Yo creo que sí, papá decía que eran los espíritus de nuestros ancestros. Entonces, es natural que escuchen si pedimos algo.

Al decirlo así sonaba solemne, Jean parpadeó. Sasha y Connie se tornaron melancólicos.

—Reiner, Bertolt, Annie e Ymir se han ido —murmuró ella, apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas—. No quiero que ustedes se vayan. Si puedo pedir algo, me gustaría pedir eso.

La mención de los guerreros ardió un poco, pero Connie lo dejó pasar.

—Tonta —replicó sin verdadera fuerza— ¿no dijiste que no funcionaba si se decía en voz alta?

—Está bien —Jean intervino, bebiendo otro trago de amargo alcohol—, aún tengo el mío.

Sasha y Connie asintieron, luego miraron el mar y las estrellas. Jean no pudo evitarlo, les revolvió el cabello como si fuesen niños. Ellos se quejaron, él rio, y la melancolía desapareció.

Al parecer, les había tomado demasiado afecto a esos idiotas. No quería que pensaran demasiado en sus tragedias. Ya había pasado el tiempo de las lágrimas, el remordimiento y el luto. Ya había pasado el tiempo de lamentarse por Reiner, Annie y Bertolt.

La fogata empezó a apagarse tras unas horas, y solo quedaron brasas ardientes que la marea se llevaría luego.

Jean se sintió aletargado, el alcohol y las emociones pasándole factura. Connie y Sasha estaban casi dormidos, murmurando cosas inentendibles apoyados el uno sobre el otro. Volvió su atención al cielo, a las estrellas que Sasha insistía concederían sus deseos.

—Es una tontería —dijo, pero pensó que si pudiese pedir algo no sería por él, sería por Sasha y Connie.

Quería que vivieran. Era la única verdad en ese mundo cruel y sangriento.

.

* * *

.

_Fuera del trío EMA, adoro la relación de Jean, Connie y Sasha, no fueron amigos de infancia y no eligieron serlo, las circunstancias horribles los unieron y funcionó. Es una de las amistades más reales y bonitas que leí en algún manga. Sabemos como terminó, y aun me duele eso. Así que no tengo mucho más por decir._

_Si alguien lo lee y le gusta, espero pueda dejarme algún comentario._

_Gracias._

_Besos, Bella_.


End file.
